


20 Candles

by DoctorQui



Series: walking 'cross the campus [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, birthday fic, genji continues to be a little shit, once again first part is all fluff, second part is all smut, someone give jesse a hug he deserves nothing but love, this is disgustingly sappy and im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: It's Jesse McCree's birthday, and it's been a bad one. However, his friends are determined to turn the day around the only way they know how--by being very considerate idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my ever lovely beta [Mango](archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMango)! If you haven't yet go give her love, honestly her stuff is amazing.

Jesse sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, hurrying his pace down the street. The universe seemed to be against him today. First he fucked up a presentation during his 8am class, then the rain soaked through his backpack and ruined his textbooks, and after all of that he had to work the late afternoon rush at the university café. To top it off, he hadn’t seen anyone he knew all day. Everyone was either ridiculously busy (understandable, as midterms were fast approaching) or they were purposely ignoring him.

 

All in all, a pretty shitty birthday. Not that he thought the occasion was super special--he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, not even Hanzo. Jesse had long since learned that his birthday always took a backseat to something more important, whether that be work or someone else’s special day.

 

Jesse’s thoughts were interrupted by a quick buzz from his pocket, his heart soaring at the custom text tone.

 

**Hanzo:**

When are you getting back

 

**Jesse:**

aw u miss me so much doll

too sweet

whatd i ever do to deserve u <3

 

**Hanzo:**

Answer the question, cowboy

 

**Jesse:**

bout to get there.

couldnt survive any longer w/o u, sweetheart

 

**Hanzo:**

:V

 

Chuckling at the response, Jesse swiped his card at the entrance to the dorm and strode through, eager to finally get back to bed. He stopped when the elevator opened, bombarded with a sugary chocolate scent. _Something_ smelled absolutely delicious. He sighed, wondering which floor decided to throw the impromptu baking party.

 

His questions were soon answered when the door dinged softly and he stepped out, only to be greeted with an absolute mess of a common room. Angela was carefully guarding a large, three-layered cake, while Gabe stood off to the side, doubled over in laughter at a very pissed off Jack with frosting smeared across his nose. Genji and Zenyatta were draping some sort of banner on either side of the TV, weaving around Hanzo and Fareeha while they inflated balloons with a helium tank.

 

“What in tarnation is goin’ on here?”

 

The room stopped as seven heads swung towards Jesse simultaneously. He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Uh...Happy Birthday?” Genji shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

 

Jesse furrowed his brows. “I ain’t told you when my birthday was. How the hell’d you know?” He said, stepping into the room and looking around. They had really tried to go all out--streamers hanging from the ceiling, flour and cocoa powder caking the kitchen countertop, even a line of wrapped gifts sitting neatly in the corner.

 

“It was on your room report. I snuck a look when Jackie wasn’t watching,” Gabe piped up, ignoring the hard elbow Jack drove into his ribs at the comment.

 

“We figured we should do something _because_ you didn’t tell anyone. It was hard to gather people on such short notice, but we figured you deserve a little party with how hard you’ve been working,” Angela added, her smile wide and welcoming.

 

Jesse shifted in place, feeling the weight of everyone’s gaze. “This is...y’all didn’t have to do this. You’re all such busy folk. It’s a lil’ too much, even. I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

He really didn’t--no one had ever thrown a surprise party like this for him. Part of him ached with affection for his friends, but he couldn’t ignore the guilt gnawing at his gut. They all took time out of their day to set this up despite how crazy this time of year was. Major applications were due in a few weeks, the first set of spring midterms were next week--hell, he’d found Fareeha passed out on the couch in this very room three nights in a row.  

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hanzo snorted and made his way over. “We all needed the break. Come now, we worked hard for this, it will not be going to waste.”

 

“But Han--”

 

“I did not spend two hours convincing Gabriel that making weed brownies was a bad idea for nothing, Jesse,” he said, effectively ending whatever protests his boyfriend could have begun. “Good,” Hanzo cooed, taking hold of his elbow with a coy smile to guide him to the couch in the center of the room.

 

The others arranged themselves in a sort of semi-circle around the table. Angela brought the cake over, carefully balancing it so as not to tip the whole thing over. Once safely delivered, Jesse took a moment to appreciate just how detailed it was. Covered in light brown frosting with curly white accents, the entire thing was cowboy themed. Dark brown horse silhouettes galloped along the side, leading up to two large candles with a tiny edible cowboy hat on top. Jesse felt his eyes start to burn and looked away, hiding his nose in his sleeve.

 

“Is it really that bad? I thought Gabe and I did a good job decorating…” Jack’s hand hovered over Jesse’s shoulder, unsure how to comfort him.

 

Jesse looked up and shook his head, sniffling. “Nah, nah, I’m fine. Jus’ got somethin’ in my eye, s’all, don’t worry ‘bout it. I just wish y'all knew how damn kind you are.”

 

There was a beat of silence, immediately followed by a low hum from Hanzo. Jesse glanced around as everyone joined in, laughing as they all began to sing.

 

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Dear Jesse,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

 

“Cha cha cha!” Genji shouted, shoving Jesse’s shoulder roughly towards the cake. “Now blow the candles! The wish won’t work otherwise!”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He leaned forward, blowing at the candles with enough force to make the cake tip slightly. The room lit up with applause as they went out, Fareeha and Genji’s whoops especially loud.

 

Angela quickly divided the cake up into somewhat equal parts (save for Jesse’s, which was notably larger than the others) and distributed them among the group. Jesse took his first forkful and hummed, the sweet chocolate coating the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t the best he’d ever had, a bit on the dry side even, but just the thought that it was made for him was more than enough.

 

As everyone else dug in, Hanzo politely declined his piece, piquing Jesse’s interest.

 

“Why no cake, darlin’? Don’t you wanna celebrate with the rest of us?” He swallowed and turned, head tilted curiously.

 

“No, I am fine. I do not have much of a sweet tooth.”

 

“Mm, bullshit!” Genji leaned on the back of the couch, speaking around his fork. “He used to steal my candy all the time when we were kids! He just wants to let you enjoy it.”

 

“That so?” Jesse grinned and looked back at Hanzo, who was now sporting a healthy blush.

 

“I-It is nothing,” he huffed, glancing away.

 

Jesse took up a piece of cake and held it in front of him. “Nonsense, sugar. C’mon now, open wide.”

 

Hanzo balked, obviously offended, but it only took a moment of eyebrow waggling before he begrudgingly opened his mouth. Jesse popped the fork in, watching his boyfriend’s reaction carefully. Hanzo took care to keep his face neutral, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing.

 

“There. Are you happy?”

 

“Depends, sugar plum. Are you?”

 

Hanzo snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching forward to steal Jesse’s fork and another piece of the cake. Jesse let out an indignant squawk but did nothing to stop him, a hand coming to rest over his heart.  


“Well I never! A thief, right here next to me. And the worst part is he didn’t only steal my cake--he also stole my heart!” He fell back against the couch, kicking his legs out dramatically.

 

Hanzo burst out laughing at that and set the cake down on the table, clutching at his stomach. It was then Jesse noticed a smear of frosting clinging to the edge of his lips, prompting him to sit up.

 

“Hey, doll, you got a lil…” He motioned vaguely to the edge of his mouth.

 

“Hmm? What?” Hanzo’s hand came up to feel around his face, dabbing at his chin.

 

“No, it’s--here, lemme jus’...” Jesse reached forward with a napkin and gently wiped the frosting away, pausing when he was done. His eyes fixated on Hanzo’s lips, slightly parted and oh so inviting. It would be so easy to just lean forward and…

 

“Wow, okay, the rest of us are here too. Come on lovebirds, you’ll have plenty of time to yourselves later,” Genji cut in, snapping Jesse out of his thoughts. He rubbed at his neck and grinned, caught red-handed.

 

After the cake was polished off, and Genji had teased Hanzo to the point where his face was more red than Jesse’s serape, Fareeha clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright, it’s time for presents. Which one do you want to open first, Jesse?”

 

“Hell, y’all got me stuff too? Too sweet, I’m tellin’ you. Uh...we can start with that small one over there?” He pointed towards the slimmest box in the row, sitting wrapped tightly in gold and blue paper.

 

“Oh, that’s mine. Sorry about the wrapping, I didn’t have any birthday stuff so I just used leftover Hanukkah paper from last year.” Jack grinned and held the package out to Jesse, who took it with a grateful nod. He dragged the wrapping open slowly, revealing a hardcover vinyl sleeve labeled _Johnny Cash: Greatest Hits_. Eyes wide, he looked back up, clutching the gift tightly.

 

“Jack, how…?”

 

“Well, you mentioned awhile ago that you have a record player back home, so I figured you’d like it. Have to keep up your theme, right?” He laughed, clapping a hand on Jesse’s back.

 

“Alright, mine next. It’s better than Jackie’s, I promise.” Gabe nudged a box forward and smirked. Jesse popped it open, raising his eyebrows at the contents inside. It was...a belt buckle. A shiny, copper belt buckle that said BAMF in big, capital letters.

 

“Your actual gift is under that. Coupon for a dinner, I’ll cook you up something to remind you of home.” Gabe elbowed him, but Jesse paid little attention. He turned around and tackled Gabe in a huge hug, the two of them barreling to the floor.

 

“I love it! You know my taste, Gabi, you really do!” He laughed, squeezing his friend tighter.

 

“Christ alive, Jesse, you _like_ that thing? I’m...happy? I guess? Just don’t strangle me, jesus.” Gabe shoved Jesse off him, shaking his head. Though he sounded exasperated, a grin was stretched wide across his face.

 

Fareeha interrupted the moment by plopping a big box on the table, hands on her hips.“My gift next! I spent awhile picking out just the right one. Angie’s gift for you is in there too,” she said, pride lacing her words. Jesse peeled back the wrapping and opened the box, carefully peeking in. Inside was a beautiful black stetson with a simple gold cord tied around it. Lying next to it in the box was a t-shirt with a truly terrible [ history pun ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/be/d6/2ebed60ff36b46de3be742b39ac0eee3.jpg) printed on it, but it only made Jesse smile.

 

“Guess you got sick of this ratty ol’ thing, huh?” he said, running a hand over the brim of his old stetson. “Thank you. Both of you, really, it's all kinds of wonderful.”

 

Angela reached forward to wrap him in a tight hug while Fareeha took the opportunity to quickly swap Jesse’s old hat with the new one. After a quick laugh and a jab at his more than questionable taste, Zenyatta placed Jesse’s gift on the table. He opened it to reveal a stone incense holder, as well as various scented sticks.

 

“Genji told me that sometimes you need help finding a calming atmosphere. I thought this would help.” Zenyatta smiled, pointing the uses of each particular scent out on a handout included in the package. Though most of the information flew over Jesse’s head, he appreciated the thought, and made a mental note to study it intently later.

 

“Ah, and now for the grand finale!” Genji stood, rubbing his hands together and handing Jesse a somewhat light, medium sized box. Immediately suspicious, he gave it a shake, though that didn’t help in deciphering its contents.

 

“Come on! Open it! I crowdfunded for this you know.” He chuckled, tapping on the box.

 

Slowly, Jesse ripped up the edges and opened the box, only to find...a dildo. A blue, veined dildo, sitting in the center of the box.

 

“Genji, what the absolute fuck--”

 

Before he could finish, Genji fell over laughing, practically shrieking with delight. “It’s Austin the Fox! F-From Bad Dragon!”

 

Jesse stared at the azure monstrosity with horror, jaw hanging slack. His roommate, no, his _best friend,_ got him a sex toy. For his birthday.

 

“I ain’t a furry! And besides, what do you think I…? Genji, seriously, what the hell?” He threw the box at Genji, who caught it easily, a steady blush rising quickly to his cheeks. Angela and Fareeha were giggling as well, and even Jack, Gabe, and Zenyatta looked pretty amused.

 

And Hanzo. _Hanzo._ Jesse’s ultimate betrayal came from his boyfriend, whose hand was clapped over his mouth, poorly stifling his deep laughter.

 

“Honeybuns, not you too. Geezum crow, who _wasn’t_ in on this shit?” Jesse huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“No need to be so sour, Jesse. Here, I’ve been waiting to do this for _weeks.”_ Genji removed the dildo--Austin, Jesse’s brain unfortunately reminded him--from the box and approached Hanzo, brandishing the silicon like a sword.

 

Hanzo’s good humor stopped immediately.

 

“You wouldn’t.” He stared at his brother, incredulous.

 

Genji grinned. “Oh, I think I will.”

 

That was all the warning Hanzo received before Genji moved lightning fast, years of fencing reflexes at work as he slapped Hanzo across the face with the appendage. A beat of silence followed before Hanzo lunged forward and grabbed it back, roaring with rage. The two engaged in a looney-tunes-esque chase around the room while Jesse laughed and laughed, his previous embarrassment entirely dissipated. The others watched on, cheering as Hanzo caught up to Genji and wrestled him to the ground.

 

This wasn’t what Jesse had expected out of the day, but he couldn’t imagine any better way to spend it.

\---

Hours later, Jesse followed Hanzo back to his room, arms full with the presents he received. Hanzo had explained he had something special to give him and he didn’t want anyone else to be around for it. Amélie was off visiting family and wouldn’t be back for another few days, so they had the room to themselves.

 

It was as Jesse had expected--spick and span, not a hair out of place. Amélie’s side of the room was decorated with various black and white movie posters, mostly in French, while Hanzo’s was more minimalistic. A few plants sat on his desk by the window, and a large silk print of two dragons was hanging above the bed. Besides that it was practically spartan. The only sign that Hanzo even lived there were the slightly rumpled sheets.

 

Hanzo guided him to the bed and smiled. “Sit down, I’ll go find your gift.”

 

Jesse nodded and did as he was told, watching carefully as Hanzo shuffled through his desk drawers. Eventually he removed a small, inch-high box, and carried it over to the bed.

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo began, settling down next to him “You have been a constant light in my life from the moment we met. Every time I feel myself slipping, you are there to catch me. Your kindness and affection is seemingly infinite, to the point where I still do not know how you can handle my negativity some days. You shine so, so brightly, and every day I am with you is a blessing. I adore you in every way.” Hanzo picked up one of Jesse’s hands and laid a soft kiss to his knuckle, then brought it to rest against his cheek. “I thought for a very long time about what to get for you to show just how much you’ve done for me. It is more than a bit...cheesy, as you would say, but I needed you to know how much I appreciate you.”

 

“Han…” Jesse felt his heart stop, breath catching in his throat. He’d never seen Hanzo so openly affectionate, words dripping with genuine care. His chest ached at the thought.

 

With a shy smile, Hanzo held the box up to Jesse, who carefully reached forward and took it. It snapped open easily, revealing a simple red agate necklace. It was a somewhat flat circle, connected to the cord by a silver phoenix.

 

As Jesse looked up, his eyes caught on a similar necklace that Hanzo had removed from under his shirt. It was almost exactly identical to his, though blue in color, and where his had a phoenix, Hanzo’s had a dragon.

 

“As I said it’s quite cliché, but I thought it would be...nice, to have something matching like this.” He brought a hand up to the pendant at his collarbone, smiling down at it.

 

“Han. Hanzo. Look at me, babe, I need you to look at me.” Jesse cupped both Hanzo’s face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together. “I’m gonna be truthful now, one hundred percent. This is the most damn thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me. Back home, when I was younger, we didn’t have the time to celebrate birthdays much. My folks always tried, but somethin’ always happened. I got used to livin’ with it. I never thought...I can’t find the words for how much I love you right now. Cake stealin’, dildo fencin’, sappy presents and all.”

 

Hanzo looked up at him, his smile bright and beautiful. He reached down between them and picked up the red necklace, slowly bringing his arms behind Jesse to tie it. Once he felt its comforting weight against his chest, Jesse leaned forward, bringing his lips to Hanzo’s in a positively saccharine kiss. It lasted only a moment, but it was perfect.

 

Drawing away slowly, a coquettish smirk crossed Hanzo’s face. “Ah, I almost forgot. That isn’t your _only_ present, Jesse.”

 

An excited shiver ran down his spine. “Oh? And what’s this second gift of yours, pumpkin?”

 

Hanzo leaned forward, leaving a sloppy, wet kiss under Jesse’s ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know, cowboy?”

 

“Damn, sweetheart, you know how to rile me up, don’tcha?” Jesse chuckled, one of his hands dipping low to grab at Hanzo’s waist. “Though you know I’m expectin’ you to follow through on that, hmm?”

 

“But of course.” Hanzo stood, extracting himself from Jesse’s arms with ease and stepping towards his bathroom. “I am going to get your second surprise. Strip while I am gone.”

 

After taking a moment to stare at the door, wondering how he got so goddamned lucky, Jesse quickly shucked his shirt and jeans to the floor, carefully placing the new stetson atop them. He leaned against the headboard and fiddled with the hem of his boxers for a moment, debating whether or not Hanzo would want to take them off himself, but was interrupted by the click of the bathroom door as it swung open.

 

Jesse’s jaw dropped.

 

Hanzo leaned confidently against the doorframe, all smooth lines and curves, looking absolutely _delectable._ He had stripped down to his underwear, but he wasn’t wearing the binder and boxer briefs Jesse had come to expect--instead, his breasts were barely covered by a lacy red bra, so thin he could probably snap it in half if he flexed. As Jesse’s eyes trailed downwards, he noted that he had matching red panties, complete with garters and _holy shit those were stockings._

 

“What is the matter, Jesse? It is unlike you to be so quiet,” Hanzo purred, gliding across the room to settle in his boyfriend’s lap, fingers tracing up his bare chest.

 

“I, uh, y-you look good, honey, real...real goddamn good.” He swallowed thickly, already feeling his cock twitch with interest at the solid weight above him. Slowly, Jesse brought a hand up to Hanzo’s back, running it through the silky fabric of the bra.

 

“Ah, I’m glad then. I debated for such a long time, you know. Over which you would like more, and even after that if I should wait for you.” As he spoke, Hanzo leaned closer and closer while his voice dipped lower and lower, until he was murmuring right into Jesse’s ear, hot breath fanning over his skin. “I began to get a bit...impatient.”

 

“Oh darlin’, oh sweetiepie don’t you go tellin’ me things like this, you don’t know what you’ll do to a man.”

 

Hanzo leaned back at that, the corner of his mouth ticking up further. God, those lips. He wanted to reach out and just feel them, map every contour of Hanzo’s perfect lips with his own.

 

“On the contrary, cowboy. I think I know exactly what I am doing. Now, I’m going to let you in on my little adventure, and then I’m going to tell you _exactly_ what is allowed. Do you hear me?”

 

Jesse could only nod vigorously, thoroughly entranced by the low, rumbling timbre of his voice.

 

“Good,” Hanzo sighed, reaching up to remove Jesse’s hand from his back. “You see, when I bought this, Amélie had already left on her trip, so I had the whole room to myself. I tried it on to make sure it fit, and well, as you can see it was like a glove. Then I thought of you.” Hanzo shifted slightly as one of his hands began to trace patterns around Jesse’s chest. He squirmed, aching to grab and take, but held still and listened.  

 

“I thought of your rough, warm hands feeling up my sides and kneading at my breasts. I thought of you slipping a hand down my back, down into the panties until you were hovering right at my entrance. Then your fingers would slowly work me open, _so_ slowly, so wet and warm and good.” Heat began pooling in his belly, Hanzo’s words going straight to Jesse’s cock. It was torture, absolute torture, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt.

 

“Then I stopped, and I realized it wasn’t about me. It’s your birthday, after all, so this is going to be all about you. I’m going to let you undress me as slowly as you like, knowing that all of me is yours for the taking. However, I won’t let you do any of the work. Once you are done you are to lay back and let me take control. Is that clear?”

 

Jesse nodded slowly, ticking his head up and down. Hanzo released his hold on Jesse’s hand with a smile, leaning back.

 

“Very good. You may begin.”

 

Like the gunshot at the start of a race, Hanzo’s words spurred Jesse into action. He shot forward, immediately grabbing hold of Hanzo’s hips and mouthing at his neck, licking and nipping along the length of it. Hanzo moaned softly, hands coming up to grip at Jesse’s shoulders. His mouth trailed down to Hanzo’s collarbone, where he stopped for a moment to admire the blue pendant. The dragon gleamed back at him, as if daring him to continue on.

 

Not one to back down, Jesse resumed his path, nibbling around Hanzo’s skin. He placed a wet line of kisses down his tattooed arm and back up again, stopping at the thin bra strap along his shoulders. Thinking back to his first thoughts, Jesse leaned forward and bit it, snapping the fabric and eliciting a sharp gasp from Hanzo. Jesse eagerly brought his hands back up, unwrapping the cloth like Hanzo himself was his birthday present.

 

“Oh, _Jesse,”_ he sighed, leaning in as Jesse’s mouth continued south, pinching at his nipples. Jesse, for his part, simply grinned and continued on his way, kissing down Hanzo’s stomach until he arrived at the hem of the panties. He brought his hands to gingerly pick at the sides before sliding it down Hanzo’s waist, inch by inch, until he was entirely bared to him.

 

His hands were then stopped by Hanzo’s, sharply gripping his wrist. “Remember what I said, cowboy. This is about _you._ Let me take it from here.”

 

Jesse nodded his assent, laying back on the bed as Hanzo repositioned himself. He traced his hands lightly down Jesse’s sides until they got to his boxers, which were promptly thrown off. Then, he paused, as if considering something.

 

“I almost forgot.” He grinned, reaching down to the floor and picking up the stetson. He placed it atop his head, tilting the brim up to look Jesse in the eyes. “It is like one of the posters on your wall. Save a horse, ride a cowboy, yes?”

 

“Oh sugar, you could cut meat with that silver tongue of yours.” Jesse whistled, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him.

 

“I plan to. One at a time, Jesse.” Hanzo kneeled, positioning himself right over Jesse’s dick. It was standing at full attention, head already weeping with a bit of pre-come, more than ready for what Hanzo had in store for him.

 

Jesse expected them to start slow, an agonizing pull that would tease and torture him like the build up had. What he got, however, was Hanzo dropping directly onto his lap, eliciting a drawn-out groan from both of them.

 

"Shit, darlin', you alright?"

 

"I may have...overdone that a bit. Give me a moment." Hanzo wheezed, his pain slightly overshadowed by the amused smile on his face. Leave it to his stupidly amazing boyfriend to be adorable, even at moments like these. A moment or two passed before slowly, Hanzo began to bounce, rocking his hips forward at an even pace.

 

“Mm, you’re so good, Jesse. So big. You fill me up so nicely,” he moaned, breath hitching with each thrust forward.

 

The words sent a shock down Jesse’s spine, prompting a particularly hard buck which had Jesse seeing stars. He could barely speak, grunting and groaning as Hanzo sped up little by little, hips grinding unrelentingly.

 

“You are so gorgeous. I want you inside me, I want every part of you inside me,” Hanzo whispered, nails digging into Jesse’s shoulders. The wet sounds of skin slapping on skin grew louder around them, Hanzo’s breathy moans and whimpers overtaking Jesse’s senses. With every bounce, Hanzo’s necklace hopped on his chest, striking his skin over and over again as Jesse’s cock thrust into him.

 

“Goddamn Han, _goddamn,”_ Jesse huffed, throwing his head back. “ _Fuck._ I ain’t gonna last long like this, sweetheart, I’m--ah--I’m so damn close.”

 

Hanzo moaned, speeding up as Jesse bucked into him erratically. Jesse leaned up, joining their mouths in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. He half-closed his eyes, sight blurring, but the only thing in his vision was Hanzo, hair spilling across his shoulders, blush riding high on his cheeks as he whispered Jesse’s name over and over.

 

“Then come. Come for me.”

 

As if his words were magic, Jesse came with a hoarse cry, spilling inside Hanzo messily. Though his hips protested, he kept the pace up as best he could, fucking into his boyfriend until Hanzo grunted, falling onto his chest as he climaxed with a loud keening whine.

 

As they lay together, catching their breath, Jesse let out a soft hum of contentment. It took only a moment for Hanzo to stand, separating their sweaty bodies and sliding easily off of Jesse. He stood quickly and made his way to the bathroom, peeling off the stetson, panties, and stockings as he went and returning a moment later with a wet towel to wipe them off. He did so unhurriedly, lovingly wiping both himself and Jesse down with smooth strokes. When he was finished, the towel was discarded to the floor, and he laid down on Jesse’s chest once more, snuggling in closely for warmth.

 

“Honey, you have to be an honest to god angel. Don’t think I’ve ever experienced anythin’ like that in my whole life,” Jesse murmured, arms coming up to wrap tightly around his boyfriend.

 

“You are not too bad yourself. I meant every word I said, you know. You are the sun to my stars.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Jesse’s neck, burrowing in closer. The bed was warm and inviting, pulling the two of them closer and closer to sleep.

 

“As are you, sugar plum. Can’t imagine a single place in the world I’d rather be right now. Love you, Han.”

 

“And I love you, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'd like to note that the part where Genji slaps Hanzo with a bad dragon dildo is actually based off of a real life event that happened to me. It was traumatizing, I made a pact that was broken, and I will never forget the betrayal. Also, those things are weirdly soft. 
> 
> A big thank you as always to my beta (see notes above, gratuitous praise and love for her, she's perfect and wonderful, etc., etc.) and the McHanzo discord! 
> 
> Catch me as usual on [twitter](twitter.com/tsoleille) or [tumblr](schrodingerslion.tumblr.com), though recently tumblr actually hasn't been working for me so twitter is a better bet. Come yell about Overwatch with me I'm a big nerd. 
> 
> Have a good one, guys!


End file.
